


Good Afternoon

by nonary



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Honestly this is too much, M/M, Making Out, Post-War, Sleeping In, fluff with 0 plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonary/pseuds/nonary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann likes to wake up early, Newt usually gets up late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and I might write some kind of follow up in the future, but for now assume that it's set post-movie wherein Newt and Hermann have moved in together. Besides that, there is no plot to speak of and I am incredibly sorry
> 
> Thanks to the people on tumblr who helped me with the kettle problem, even though it got cut in the end!  
> As usual, I take requests of any kind at http://Ka1ju.tumblr.com so hmu if there's something you'd like written!

Hermann woke up at seven A.M. every day, where he could. Even on days when there was no work left to do and a distinct absence of giant creatures to protect the general populace from, he was unable to shake the feeling that oversleeping was a waste of valuable time. This particular day, a Sunday, he had got up as usual, made himself some toast and sat down to read some of the books he hoped would serve him well in future lectures to his students. Now, five hours on and three cups of tea in, he was deeply engrossed in a particularly detailed chapter on spectral theory. It was also around this time that he began to wonder where exactly Newt, who typically woke up at eleven on days off, was. 

As if on cue, a soft groan followed by two heavy thuds, presumably the sounds of someone forcing themself to get out of bed, came from the general direction of their shared bedroom. Hermann, completely lost in his book, did not hear. He also missed Newt’s barely stifled curse as he caught his toe on the corner of the bedroom door, or the way his feet fell with quiet taps as he crossed the apartment towards the small table where Hermann was sat. It took Newt wrapping his hands gently around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck that sent a shiver down his spine for him to become fully aware of his surroundings.

“‘Morning, Herms.”

Hermann raised an eyebrow at this, but smiled as he glanced at his watch.

“Good afternoon, you mean.”

Newt snorted. “Come on, man, it’s like, five past twelve. That’s totally still morning and you know it.”

“I suppose you do have a whole war’s worth of sleep to catch up on.” he laughed, sliding a piece of paper into his book to mark the page before turning around to face Newt who, he noted, had made no effort to change out of the clothes he’d slept in. 

Newt clicked his fingers and grinned. He jumped into the adjoining chair and dragged it round so that they were sat facing each other. “And I couldn’t do it without you there to help out.” he smirked.

“Oh, I don’t know.” said Hermann, dragging a teasing hand along Newt’s thigh that came to rest just below his hipbone. “I should think you’d sleep a lot better without me here to distract you.” 

Newt hummed appreciably and leaned over, stretching to kiss Hermann’s neck while being careful not to put all of his weight on his leg. They started slow and gentle but gradually, as Hermann leaned in to the touch, Newt’s approach became rougher and more forceful, leaving a collection of scandalous red marks along his collarbone that only increased in volume as he moaned quietly into Newt’s ear, whose hand had somehow crept up his now-untucked shirt.

“There are better places to do this than-” His breath hitched slightly, “-the kitchen table.” Hermann murmured as he returned Newt’s kisses with equal vigour, one hand reaching up to rest against his chin.

“Oh, so now you want me to go back to bed?” Newt chuckled in mock offence, his eyes following the fresh bruises all the way down to Hermann’s chest. “Damn Hermann, If I knew you’d change your mind so easily I’d sleep in more often.”

“As if you even have to-” He was cut off mid sentence by the sudden presence of Newt’s lips against his and found himself drawn in by the way their heads angled perfectly to accommodate each other. By the feel of his his partner’s rougher, unshaven skin against his own and the way his eyelids flickered blissfully every time they paused for breath. Together, they rose and staggered across the apartment towards the still open door that led to their bedroom, falling unceremoniously onto the sheets where they remained until well past what Hermann would refer to as mid-afternoon and Newt, late morning. Lying there, Hermann felt fairly certain that perhaps a day spent in bed wasn't necessarily a day gone to waste after all.


End file.
